Charlie
by Smoshfan1231994
Summary: Ian finds a tiny guinea pig outside his house one day, and on that same day the tiny guinea pig found so much more...


**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh or anyone associated with them**

**I was watching the Ian is bored episode with Charlie, and I wanted to do something with everyone's favorite little fluffy guinea pig.**

**Now While in the 'Charlie the drunk guinea pig' segments Ian and Anthony found him in a dumpster, in real life Ian found Charlie outside his door and took him in.**

* * *

_The tiny grey guinea pig looked up from the box at his master. He didn't really like master that much, he always smelled weird, and was too busy drinking out of the large brown bottles to ever pay any attention to him. He remembered that day, when he'd left his mother and brothers and sisters to start a whole new life with his master._

_Apparantly, his master wanted to use him to 'get chicks' whatever that was...he imagined a different life than just sitting in his cage...his really small cage, with barely any food and water, the lingering smell of his own poo making him delirious._

_Today however, master was taking him somewhere...master always took him out whenever he wanted to 'get chicks' or human females...then they'd come home, and he'd hide in his cage from the yelling...Especially when the main female came around._

_Master would keep the television on...just for him, he'd see the dogs and cats being fed and treated lovingly...and he wondered why master didn't treat him like that...why master didn't feed him alot, or why he never cut his nails, gave him water and baths...he was good, he loved master...didn't master see? _

_The car stopped, and master opened the door, setting him down on the street. The tiny guinea pig ran onto the sidewalk, as master almost tried running him over, before driving off..._

_alone and hungry, he wondered why master left him alone...didn't master love him? he promised to be a good guinea pig from now on...he wouldn't cry anymore when he was hungry or thirsty...he wouldn't complain about not getting any toys...he would help master get as may chicks as he wanted...he just wanted master back... the guinea pig began walking through the cold, rain..._

Ian shivered and curled up into a small ball, the fluffy warm blankets wrapped around him, as he laid on the couch. Sometimes Ian hated the rain, it was so cold and wet, not to mention that it kept him and Anthony from actually doing anything. He looked up when he heard a small cry coming from the window, which was open just a crack. Curiously, Ian got out of his comfy spot, and opened the door to investigate...when he saw a tiny, grey guinea pig, shivering and soaking wet.

He bent down and gently picked it up, cradling it in his arms to keep it warm. He looked around for anyone who might have dropped it, only to be met with an empty, rainy street. He closed the door and immedately went to the bathroom, where he gently began to dry the poor guinea pig.

"Its ok little guy, its ok." Said Ian softly, as the guinea pig whimpered...

'Where am I gonna keep him, does he belong to someone?' He wondered as he got a small box, left over from one of their Mailtimes with Smosh and set up a little area for the guinea pig. The guinea pig shook his wet fur, spraying water everywhere making Ian chuckle.

Wherever he came from though, the Guinea pig sure was adorable.

_A new master has taken him into his warm house, he doesn't smell weird like his other master...and he is gentle with him, the guinea pig tries to tell him he wants to go home...to take him back to his old master. But deep down in his heart he knows...master is not coming back...and he cries...because he loves master...even if master does not love him..._

_The new master whispers kind, soothing words, as he dries his fur. The new master says his name is Ian...master never gave him a name...Ian is nice...he decides that he likes Ian, as he puts the guinea pig in a box. Deciding not to be rude, he shakes his fur dry, not wanting to leave a dripping mess in Ian's home._

"You're gonna need a name, I don't see a collar or anything on you, so I'm going to call you Charlie...ok?" Said Ian with a small smile as he gave the guinea pig some food and water.

_Charlie...he likes that name, because Ian gave it too him, and Ian has been nothing but nice to him...taking him in from the cold, drying his fur, giving him food and water...he misses his old master...but he wasn't as nice as Ian, he finds that he rather likes him..._

_A female walks in, and he wonders if Ian is using him to 'get chicks as well, and if he will abandon him too once the female leaves...he tenses as Ian pets his fur and tells the female, whom he finds is named Melanie about him. It feels...nice to have someone give him affection and love...he looks up as Melanie lightly strokes his fur like Ian is doing...He likes it here...infact he might take a nap._

_He hopes Ian and Melanie will still be here when he wakes up._

"So, what do you think, can we keep him?" Asked Ian, as Charlie drifted off to sleep. Melanie pursed her lips in contemplation, a pet was a huge responsibility...but the poor thing had been abandoned, and she could see some ribs sticking out...she smiled and kissed Ian's lips.

"Is that a yes?" He teased, making her giggle. She nodded and cuddled up to him...they'd go pick up some toys, a cage, and a whole bunch of guinea pig things for Charlie.


End file.
